Je Commence á té Meveiller
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Cont. de Jài Voulu t'oublier. Ha pasado mucho tiempo... Él no quería volver, pero era hora de enfrentar la realidad, por mucho que ésta duela, hoy y siempre... No siempre amar con tanta fuerza es gratificante, y él lo sabe muy bien... Duele.


**...**

**Je commence à te m'éveiller**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**...**

**Disclaimer:**

Todo lo que reconozcan de Harry Potter, pues obviamente no es mío… trágicamente… así que démosle crédito a J.K Rowling, la creadora de una de las historias más geniales que he leído… creadora del amor de mi vida!... Drakis!!

**...**

**ONE-SHOT**

**...**

Paris, tan buenos y a la vez dolorosos recuerdos…

La cuidad del amor… ¿de esperanza?

Tal vez…

Aunque no para todos,

Hay quienes no pueden regresar; aunque así lo quieran…

**-**Harry…

**-**Sí, ya voy Amellie**-** suspiro el hombre desde el balcón de su habitación en el _Hôtel Best Western Tour Eiffel Invalides,_ con esa impresionante vista, tan hermosa…

**-**Se hace tarde…

**-**Lo sé…**-** susurro **–**Lo sé…

Observo por última vez la vista y tras un suspiro entro en la habitación.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 32 años, bajo del elevador, Alto, elegante, sofisticado, pero con ese cabello, que le daba un toque de rebeldía, francamente, atractivo.

Pero sus ojos no reflejaban su aspecto… triste, melancólico… deprimido.

**-**Monsieur Potter: reviendra-t-il (elle) cette nuit? _(Señor Potter, ¿regresara esta noche?)_

**-**Je ne suis pas sûr_(No estoy seguro)_**-** contesto de prisa **-** Je suis seulement d'un pas _(solo estoy de paso)_

**-**Désire-t-il(elle) quelque chose chez monsieur spécifique? (¿_Desea algo en especifico señor?)_

**-**Oui, je déjeune et une nourriture à l'habilitation, je verrai si je pars cette nuit ou un matin tôt.(_Sí, desayuno y comida a la habitación, veré si me voy esta noche o mañana temprano.)_

**-**Clair monsieur Potter: un peu plus? _(Claro señor Potter, ¿algo más?)_

**-**Oui, rien des interruptions_(Sí, nada de interrupciones)_**-** ya se iba cuando regreso al recepcionista **–**Dele tout ce qu'Amellie lui demande. (_Dele todo lo que le pida Amellie)_

**-**Ainsi il deviendra monsieur. (_Así se hará señor)_

Salió del edificio sin mirar a nadie más, mucho menos las lujuriosas miradas parisinas puestas en él… Realmente estaba acostumbrado, y ya no le importaban.

Era joven, si, era guapo, lo sabía, y de vez en cuando buscaba diversión en mujeres pero… Nunca nada serio, ya lo había vivido una vez, y era ms que suficiente… había tenido para el resto de su vida con la experiencia…

Parecía que nunca aprendía…

Pero, ¿Cómo olvidarla?

No, no debía recordarla, no ahora, ya lo había superado…

Seguramente era la melancolía de París, donde la conoció…

Cuando aún creía, soñaba… donde a pesar de haber vencido muy joven a Voldemort, aún tenía inocencia… fe…

_**Flash Back**_

De vacaciones… solo y aburrido, ¿Qué podía ser peor?

¡Claro! Su café empapando su blanca camisa y quemando su piel…

Quien dice que no se puede estar peor… Ley de Murphy…

Ahora, ¿Quién lo empujo?

**-**Oh, excuse, n'a pas été mon intention**-** Una mujer… una muy bella mujer, cabello negro-violeta, no muy largo, y ojos amatistas… extraños pero bellos…

**-**¿He?**-** la mujer al parecer comprendió su rostro de completa confusión, porque sonrió divertida.

**-** Disculpa, no fue mi intención**-** Harry se relajo al escucharla hablar en ingles.

**-**Está bien…**-** sonrió ligeramente incomodo, ¡Genial! Lo único que le faltaba, encontrarse una hermosa chica ¡y él empapado y analfabeta del idioma! **–**No vi por donde caminaba.

**-**Fue mi culpa, venía distraída. ¿Eres ingles o americano?

**-**¿Disculpa?**-** frunció el ceño.

**-**Ingles- sonrió divertida, él se sonrojo **–**Yo también soy inglesa**-** le sonrió **–**Ashley Yuna.

**-**Harry Potter…**-** ella se sorprendió, lo que lo incomodo, sin saber por qué.

**-**¿El niño que vivió? ¿El vencedor del mundo mágico?**-** pregunto sorprendida. La emoción que pudo llegar a asentir se disipo por completo.

**-**¿Eres bruja?

**-**Sí, claro…**-** sacudió su aturdimiento **–**Estudie aquí, en Francia, pero eso no importa ¿es cierto lo que dicen?**-** el interés de Harry decayó totalmente, preguntando esto último, lo molesto **-**¿Es cierto que en Hogwarts hay muchísimos secretos y que las armaduras cantan villancicos en navidad? ¿Y que el calamar gigante es taaaan grande que estuvo a punto de tragarse el barco de Durmstrang?**-** Harry no sabía que pensar.

**-**Pues lo primero, es cierto**-** su mirada se ilumino **-**Lo segundo, también es cierto**-** su sonrisa acompaño la iluminada sonrisa **–**Y lo tercero es una total mentira…**-** el brillo tembló un poco de sus ojos **–**Nunca he visto su tamaño **-** en seguida se recupero de esa duda y sonrió encantada.

**-**Felur hablaba mucho de ti**-** Harry se sonrojo **–**Pero no dijo que eras tan lindo y modesto**-** sonrió más pronunciado al verlo sonrojarse más todavía.

_**Fin flash Back**_

Ella lo cambió, y sabe que él a ella, pero…

Eso ya no valía la pena pensarlo, nunca más…

_**Un adiós se llevó  
los años más felices de mi vida  
dejándome el alma triste y fría  
volviendo a la soledad  
y a pensar como estarás.**_

Caminó al ministerio de Magia francés, solo entregaría esos informes, investigaría cuanto pudiera y llegaría en la noche a su hotel solo a dormir.

Preferible que recordar…

El destino estaba en su contra… debía esperar hasta la tarde del día siguiente para volver a Londres…

El jefe de aurores francés, era un completo inepto y no podía firmar hasta recibir informes nacionales, y no llegaban hasta en la mañana… ¿Qué clase de eficiencia era eso?

Salió de la oficina, chocando con un hombre alto, robusto… que muy bien conocía.

**-**Potter…**-** se sorprendió, murmurando con nerviosismo.

**-**Zabini…**-** susurro **–**Disculpa, llevo prisa**-** sin mirar atrás siguió su camino, sorprendiendo al hombre, pero Potter se detuvo antes de salir **–**Y… ¿qué tal esta tu… esposa?**-** susurro lo último. Blaise se incomodo.

**-**Bien… todo bien**-** carraspeo **–**Gracias por preguntar… Y tú, ¿Cómo has… estado?

**-**¿Cómo se supone debo estar?**-** sonrió burlón… amargado, Blaise se incomodo.

**-**Potter… yo, quería decirte que siento mucho lo de…

**-**No hagas esto…**-** susurro molesto **–**No lo digas. Supongo que estas cosas pasan…

**-**Pero…

**-**Déjalo así…

**-**¿Viniste por el aniversario?**-** susurro antes que Harry saliera de su vista. Éste solo quedo quieto.

**-**¿Crees que debo festejar?

**-**No me refería a eso pero… hace tiempo que no vas y…

**-**No te metas Zabini…**-** murmuro.

**-**Pero tiene años que no la visitas.

**-**Te tiene cerca, no se quejara, puedes creerlo…

**-**No seas sínico**-** se enfadó Blaise **–**Eres importante para ella, ¡lo sabes!

**-**Lo fui, no lo olvides… tiempo pasado. Ya no existe…

**-**Claro que sí, eso lo aprendí de ella.

**-**No me interesa escuchar…

**-**Potter deberías ir, y pedirle perdón por tu comportamiento.

**-**No…**-** Blaise iba a replicar, pero noto la mirada perdida de Potter, no insistiría, debió ser muy difícil para él enfrentar todo solo… Harry Potter es la persona que más amo a Ashley Yuna, era tal vez, lógico que aún no lo superara… **-**No puedo, aún… es… muy pronto para decir adiós…

Pero Ashley no merecía este trato…

Ojala Potter lo entendiera pronto.

**-**Adiós Zabini…**-** Salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás, como últimamente hacía todo, siempre sin mirar al pasado.

Camino por todos aquellos lugares, que desafortunadamente, siempre se la recordaban…

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de a donde llego, el Sena…

Suspiro.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Harry…

**-**No Ashley, estoy cansado…

**-**Anda, ¿Cada cuanto tiempo estas en parís?**-** el chico rió mientras abrazaba a la chica por la espalda, que estaba recargada en el puente, observando detenidamente el famoso Sena.

**-**Esa excusa no es fiable y lo sabes…**-** la chica hizo una mueca, divertida **–**Últimamente paso más tiempo aquí que en Londres.

**-**Anda, solo un ratito más…**-** obvio por completo el último comentario.

**-**¿Un ratito más?**-** la giro en sus brazos **-**¡¡Pero si entrar a esos museos es no salir en todo el día!!**-** la chica lo rodeo con sus brazos.

**-**¡¡Pero casi dan las 4!! Andaleeee…**-** lo miró como sabía, no podía resistirse demasiado, sobre todo porque se sonrojaba **-**Además, este museo es… diferente.**-** sonrió picara. El muchacho la observo dudoso, pero al final aceptó, como los dos sabían, pasaría.

Caminaron hasta llegar a _Boulevard de Clichy_ buscaron el número…_ 72._

Antes que Harry lograra reaccionar, la chica lo jaló, adentrándolo en lo que sería una enorme sorpresa…

Sin creerlo, Harry salió del museo para verificar el nombre…

"_**Musée de l' érotisme"**_

Seguía sin saber hablar o leer en francés, pero podía darse una perfecta idea de lo que significaba.

Llevo su mano a los ojos y suspiro.

**-**¡Andando Harry! Cerraran antes que podamos recorrerlo**-** la chica se aferro a su mano y lo jaló, mientras él susurraba…

**-**¡Merlín! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?**-**

**-**¿Dijiste algo?**-** quito la mano de los ojos y le sonrió.

**-**Nada, vamos Lyn**-** la chica sonrió.

Ese día marco algo especial en ella, lo sabía porque mucho tiempo después se lo confesó…

Ese día al ver su reacción en el museo, viéndolo como realmente lo era… Arte… no morbosidad… termino por conquistarla…

Y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta…

Pero así era ella, con lo que menos imaginas… ella se enamoraba…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Siguió su camino, mirando por última vez el reflejo de su amargado rostro en el agua…

Cuando sintió un nudo en el pecho supo que no podía seguir así…

Perdido.

Extenuado…

Extrañándola.

Pero ella no regresaría… jamás volvería…

_**No te puedo olvidar  
tu ausencia es algo que me tiene herido  
la noche es larga y mi cuerpo extraña  
el amarte otra vez  
como ya lo hice ayer.**_

Llegó a la _**"Place de l'Etoile"**_, donde de nuevo, viejos recuerdos lo llevaron al sitio más representativo. _El arco del triunfo_.

Suspiro observándola y sonrió.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Vamos Harry, no te hagas del rogar…

**-**No me gustan las fotografías, así que deja de insistir.

**-**Pero quiero tener una de recuerdo… Pronto te irás y…

**-**Ashley…**-** se acerco y tomo sus manos **–**Mi trabajo está en Inglaterra, y vendré lo más pronto posible.

**-**Lo sé pero…**-** se sonrojo ¡Se veía tan linda! **–**Se que no llevamos más que de cuatro semanas de conocernos pero yo… bueno… te extrañare mucho…**-** susurro por lo bajo. El chico sonrió.

**-**Yo también te extrañare princesa**-** la chica lo miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos **–**Cuando llegué aquí hace unas semanas, realmente no creí que pasaría todo esto… Llegué en el más profundo aburrimiento, queriendo regresar a casa y te encuentro, solo unos días después… y no quiero regresar…

**-**Bueno, así es Paris…**-** sonrió, el tomando sus mejillas con suavidad **–**Una vez lo conoces, te enamoras de él…

**-**Creo que no solo es Paris…**-** a ella le brillaron mas lo ojos.

**-**¿A no?**-** sonrió al sentir como Harry bajaba la vista, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada decidida del moreno.

**-**No sé cómo lo hiciste Ashley, ni siquiera sé que fue lo que realmente hiciste, pero… estas semanas contigo han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

**-**Harry…

**-**Espera…**-** recargo su frente en la de ella, tomo aire lentamente, aspirando su aroma, ella cerró los ojos, aturdida, pero encantada **–**Se que esto está mal… tu acabas de salir de una mala relación y yo…

**-**Tienes novia…**-** susurro aún sin abrir los ojos… embriagada de él.

**-**Sí… pero…

**-**No sigas Harry… no podría soportarlo…

**-**Tengo que decirte…**-** abrió los ojos, para mirarla fijamente, ella lo imito **–**Eres la persona más extraordinaria que conozco, la más hermosa, la más sincera, bella, impulsiva y…

**-**Loca**-** rió, el sonrió.

**-**Mi vida estaría vacía si no te hubiera conocido.

**-**No te despidas…

**-**No es despedida**-** susurro aún pegado a ella, acercándose lentamente a sus labios **–**Es bienvenida…**-** la besó, rozando sus labios lentamente, con ternura… que poco a poco se convirtió en una entrega de sentimientos aún escondidos…

Pero un Flash los hizo reaccionar, se separaron.

Una pareja de ancianos reían mientras los fotografiaban, abrazados.

Rieron.

Él solo la observo, hablando con los ancianos un momento, para después correr a él, abrazarlo y besarlo.

Flashes relucían… él rió, la abrazo y girando la cargo, ella reía, él estaba feliz…

Todo era perfecto.

No importaba lo demás…

Solo ellos dos…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Suspiro…

Su cuerpo hizo lo que él no quería, saco su billetera y observo la única foto que guardaba…

Ellos dos… su primer beso. Aquella foto que tomaron los ancianos…

Con el impresionante y magnifico Arco del Triunfo a sus espaldas, y ellos sin notar a nadie más…

Volvió su vista al Arco real, intentando suprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Volvió su vista a la foto y la saco, estaba gastada, de tanto mirarla… le dio la vuelta, y las lagrimas que trato de suprimir, cayeron en una sola… mientras leía la dedicatoria.

"_De ahora en adelante, este será mi lugar favorito, porque me recuerda a ti Harry… El Arco Del Triunfo… venciste a Voldemort, venciste a todo el que te hacía daño… venciste las barreras de mi corazón… Me conquistaste Harry… Te amo…"_

Respiro profundo, debía tranquilizarse, todo eso es pasado, pasado y enterrado… junto a ella y sus recuerdos…

Volvió sobre sus pasos, perdido entre pensamientos.

Debía regresar al hotel… Pero no quería…

Camino para ver si encontraba un taxi, que bien era sabido en parís, no había muchos, pero topo de frente con un autobús… Corrió para alcanzarlo.

Daba igual a donde llegaba.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Ashley…

**-**Te digo que no Harry, si se a donde vamos**-** el chico solo sonrió al verla tan metida en el mapa que solicitaron **–**Es solo que esto de los autobuses no se me da muy bien…**-** susurro.

**-**Te creo…**-** sonrió Harry, viendo el cruce por donde se supone debían seguir y que el autobús, aparentemente no vio porque siguió por un camino distinto.

Pasaron varios minutos, donde cada vez se alejaban más de su destino, hasta que ella levanto el rostro del mapa. Harry reía mientras hacía muecas a un bebe en su carreola que tenía a lado.

Ashley lo observo divertida.

Hasta que el bebe bajo en la última parada.

Harry suspiro acomodándose en el asiento, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

**-**Creo que la mujer se enamoro de ti Harry**-** el aludido volteo sorprendido a verla.

**-**¿Por qué dices eso?

**-**Por cómo te miraba… Creo que pensó podrías adoptar perfectamente a su bebe…**-** el chico rió.

**-**Que tonterías dices**-** rió sonrojado.

**-**Harry…**-** se sonrojo **–**Creo que estamos perdidos…**-** el chico la observo sorprendido, hasta que soltó la carcajada que llevaba guardada desde hace rato.

**-**Lo sé**-** la chica se agacho suspirando **–**Será mejor preguntar…**-** él con una sonrisa, y ella abochornada, se levantaron y con cuidado caminaron hasta el chofer **-**Disculpez: ejem… où cet autobus arrive-t-il ?_(disculpe, a donde llega este autobús?)_**-** Ashley lo vio confundida y mas que sorprendida, él le sonrió.

**-**Sabido destino sé Pigalle**. **_(Su destino es Pigalle)_

**-**Merci _(Gracias)_**-** regresaron. Solo hasta que llegaron a sus lugares de nuevo fue cuando él le susurro al oído **-**¿Qué fue lo que dijo?**-** Ashley ahora fue la que soltó la carcajada **–**Oye… Que mis clases de francés apenas van en el nivel I**-** la chica volvió a reír.

**-**Eres increíble Harry**-** sin que el chico se lo esperara, lo beso. El primer beso desde que volvió de Inglaterra, después de aquella triste despedida en el aeropuerto y aquel primer beso en el Arco del triunfo. Cuando se separaron, el sonreía, ella también pero estaba sonrojada.

**-**Si esto recibo por tratar de aprender francés… te prometo inscribirme a todas las clases de idiomas posibles**-** la chica volvió a reír, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues la callo con un beso.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Caminaba por la poco concurrida calle.

Hasta que dio con un lugar que le fascinaba.

"_**Place du Tertre"**_

Suspiro y entró.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**¡Me muero de hambre!

**-**Como no, si llevamos horas caminando…

**-**Exagerado, ya que andábamos por aquí, porque no visitar el **Sagrado Corazón de Montmartre**.

**-**¡Porque caminamos más!

**-**¿No te gusta caminar?**-** se vio una ligera decepción en ella.

**-**Bueno, sí, pero… prefiero volar**-** la chica rió.

**-**Bueno, no te preocupes por caminar, ya me canse, así que será mejor tomar un taxi.

**-**¿Por aquí? ¿Estás loca?**-** el mesero llego con sus órdenes.

**-**Un bon profit et merci pour visiter Plaît du tertre. _(Buen provecho y Gracias por visitar Palce du Tertre)_

**-**Merci**-** dijeron al unísono.

**-**Estás loca si pretendes tomar un taxi a esta hora**-** termino su bocado con delicia **–**Caminaremos de regreso, hasta encontrar un autobús.

**-**¿Otra vez?**-** su cara era de completa consternación.

**-**Sí, pero esta vez yo me encargare del mapa**-** los dos sonrieron.

**-**Harry…**-** el chico la miró **–**Gracias por volver.**-** susurro.

**-**No podía ser de otra forma**-** sonrió **–**No soportaba estar tan lejos…**-** la chica sonrió.

**-**Y cuéntame, ¿Qué hiciste al llegar a Inglaterra?

**-**Terminar con Ginny…**-** ella lo observo sorprendida.

**-**¿Qué…?**-** el sonrió al ver el impacto de su declaración.

**-**¿Y tú? ¿Qué hiciste cuando me fui?

**-**Arregle mi situación con… _él_**-** Harry dudo confundido, ella sonrió **–**Ahora somos amigos…**-** sonrieron **–**Te extrañe mucho Harry.**-** El extendió la mano y tomo la suya.

**-**Yo también princesa…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

**-**Merci**-** entrego la cuenta pagada y tomo su copa, tras un silencioso brindis, tomo el último sorbo y se levanto. Salió del restaurante en el más completo de los silencios. Ignorando las miradas de lástima que le dirigían.

Estaba acostumbrado, pero aún así lo incomodaban.

Tuvo suerte y encontró un taxi. Dando el nombre del hotel, se recostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos cansado.

Hasta llegar al centro abrió los ojos, con la hermosa vista de París de noche…

**-**¡Espere!, Deténgase por favor**-** el chofer lo miró sin entender nada, Harry por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sonrojo ligeramente, carraspeo, recuperando su autocontrol **-**Arrêtez-lui ici s'il vous plaît.

**-**Toujours(Encore) nous n'arrivons pas à son hotel. _(Aún no llegamos a su hotel)_

**-**Je Marcherai depuis ici. _(Caminaré desde aquí)_

**-**Comme il(elle) veut. _(Como quiera)_

Bajo del taxi, y camino unos metros, hasta llegar donde quería.

La Torre Eiffel.

Pago lo correspondiente y subió al elevador.

El piso uno estaba lleno, no bajó, tenía su destino fijado.

En el piso dos, tampoco bajo.

El tercer y último nivel.

La brisa le dio de lleno en el rostro, relajando sus facciones considerablemente, respiro profundo y se acerco al barandal, metió las manos en su chaqueta y observó el espectáculo de luces que parís ofrecía todas las noches.

Y por primera vez en 7 años sonrió.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Sabes Harry, ya no estoy tan segura de esto…

**-**Vamos Lyn no es tan malo, no puedo creer que le tengas miedo.

**-**¡Soy una persona muy sensible! Así que respeta mis límites.

**-**Lyn… vuelas como loca en la escoba ¿y le tienes miedo a mirar desde aquí?

**-**Es diferente… en la escoba yo tengo el control… y aquí…

**-**Y aquí, yo te tengo a ti**-** susurro Harry abrazándola por detrás y de la cintura, apretándola a su cuerpo **–**No te dejaré caer Ashley Lehia Yuna, yo te sostendré**-** la chica se estremeció en sus brazos, él sonrió abrazándola con más fuerza.

Poco a poco, ella fue abriendo los ojos, lento…

Y admiró la ciudad.

**-**¡Es hermoso Harry!

**-**Te lo dije.

**-**¡Y aquí no tengo que mantener el equilibrio!**-** Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada, ella sonrió divertida dando media vuelta y abrazarlo de frente.

**-**Gracias por traerme aquí Harry**-** él negó suavemente, la beso ligero y volvió a girarla para abrazarla por la espalda.

**-**No soy bueno o algo parecido, no creas que solo te traje para que superaras tu miedo…**-** ella giro a verlo confundida, pero el sonrió e hizo que volteara de nuevo a la cuidad **–**La verdad es que hay un trasfondo en todo esto.

**-**Mientras no pienses abusar de mí…**-** él rió **–**Te advierto que no me dejaré he… y antes que tu lo hagas yo abuso de ti primero.

**-**Pues tendrás que probarlo**-** rieron.

**-**¿Qué sucede Harry? Desde hace unos días has estado muy extraño, ¿paso algo en Inglaterra?**-** él la abrazo con más fuerza **-**¿Te dijo algo la familia Weasley ahora que fui a visitarte? ¿Ron, Hermione?

**-**No cariño… solo Ginevra.

**-**Bueeeeno, ella era de esperarse**-** rió **–**Aunque me siento un poco culpable.

**-**¿Tu?

**-**Sí, últimamente mi conciencia está dando más lata que antes, y todo por usted señor Potter**-** éste rió.

**-**Me alegro señorita Yuna**-** sonrieron.

**-**¿Me dirás que sucede?

**-**Solo estoy un poco preocupado**-** Intento girarse para verlo de frente pero él lo impidió.

**-**¿Por qué?

**-**Porque debo hacerte una pregunta y no estoy seguro de tu respuesta, y de eso dependen muchas cosas…

**-**¿De qué se trata?**-** se acurruco mas en sus brazos, pero su voz sonaba preocupada. El suspiro y la estrecho con fuerza, se acerco a su oído y susurro con suavidad.

**-**Te amo…**-** ella suspiro y sonrió, el no lo vio, pero lo supo.

**-**Yo también te amo Harry…**-** él sonrió, y ella si lo sintió, pues tenía recargada la boca en su oído.

**-**Eso es un avance…**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Y el avance aún mayor es que tu lo aceptes…**-** rió, pero él no, en cambio solo susurro.

**-** Je veux être avec toi … toujours … Marie-toi avec moi_(Quiero estar contigo… siempre… Cásate conmigo…)_**-** ahora no impidió que ella girara con rapidez a verlo, busco la verdad en sus ojos…

**-**¿Hablas en serio?**-** él asintió lentamente.

**-**¿Qué dices? ¿Me soportarías toda la vida?**-** ella siguió buscando en sus ojos algún rastro de broma, de duda… pero nada… entonces sonrió, lentamente…

**-**¡¡CLARO QUE SI!!**-** lo abrazo con fuerza, casi a punto de hacerlo caer, pero no le importo… Solo la abrazo, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Como si fuese la última vez.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Con lentitud llego hasta su habitación, todo el día recordándola…

Y por Merlín, Dios o Buda, que todavía dolía…

Y ahora sabía… seguiría doliendo el resto de su vida.

Abrió la puerta y un pequeño torbellino corrió a sus pies.

**-**¡Qué bueno que regresaste papi!

Una hermosa niña de aproximadamente 6 años se aferraba con fuerza a sus piernas.

Y por primera vez en estos largos 6 años, el verla no le dolió… no como antes…

**-**Lehia, creí que estarías dormida, le dije a Amellie que…

**-**Shhh, ella me mando a dormir hace mucho, mucho pero… yo quería esperarte papi. Pero no te enojes**-** agregó con rapidez **–**Ven siéntate**-** lo jaló al sillón de la estancia en el cuarto de hotel **–**Tardaste mucho en tu trabajo papi ¿todo salió bien?**-** Harry solo la observaba, como le quitaba la chaqueta, intentaba, con gran éxito quitarle los zapatos y colocarle unas pantuflas. Sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Lehia…

**-**¿Si papi?**-** El hombre por primera vez en toda su corta vida, observo bien sus facciones, tan linda, preciosa… ojos verde-amatista, cabello negro con destellos violetas, piel bronceada…

Acerco la mano a su mejilla y Lehia se agacho asustada, intentando protegerse. Harry cerro el puño frustrado y lo dejo caer…

**-**No me pegues papi… ya me voy a dormir…**-** se levanto con suavidad, alejándose de él.

**-**Nunca te he puesto una mano encima Lehia…

**-**Pero no faltara mucho, porque me odias papi…**-** Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido **–**Y… y yo no sé porque papi**-** la niña levanto la vista, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas **–**Si yo te quiero mucho papi**-** lloró.

Harry cerró los ojos arrepentido, ella no tenía la culpa de nada… de absolutamente nada…

Se levantó con rapidez y la levanto en sus brazos, abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y lloró, de dolor… de tristeza… de arrepentimiento… De desahogo…

**-**Perdóname Lehia… por favor… perdóname…**-** la niña, que lloraba también lo abrazo, intentando consolarlo… sabía que su papi sufría…

**-**Está bien papi…**-** el hombre seguía llorando, con el rostro escondido en el cuello de su pequeñita **–**Yo te quiero… y ahora todo estará bien.

_**Flash Back**_

**-**Harry…**-** en silencio se acerco al hombre.

**-**¿Mmm?**-** seguía revisando sus papeles…

**-**Adivina que…

**-**¿Mmm?

**-**¿No te sabes otra palabra?**-** él sonrió con la vista aún en los papeles.

**-**¿Mmm?

**-**Bien, pues si es lo único que sabes decir, espero que aprendas pronto más vocabulario porque no quiero que nuestro hijo solo sepa decir Mmm…**-** el frasco de tinta donde Harry mojaba en ese momento su pluma, se volcó totalmente en sus papeles, pero sin importarle al dueño, que observaba a la mujer que amaba con una cara de sorpresa e incredulidad que la chica solo pudo estallar en carcajadas…

**-**Pero… ¿Qué?

**-**Bueno, ya tienes dos palabras más en tu vocabulario, ahora solo falta unirlas coherentemente.

**-**Ashley… tu… tu…

**-**Yo…**-** sonrió. El chico sacudió la cabeza aturdido.

**-**Tu… ¿estas…?

**-**Harry… ¡¡Vamos a tener un bebe!!**-** corrió a abrazarlo, perfectamente correspondido.

**-**¿Estás segura?

**-**Sí, hoy fui por los resultados…

**-**Pero ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Podría haberte acompañado y…**-** hablaba acelerado, ella lo callo con un beso.

**-**No quería decirte nada hasta estar segura… Se cuanto quieres una familia Harry…

**-**Tú eres mi familia Ashley…

**-**Y ahora este pequeño que crece en mi…**-** Harry volvió a abrazarla, con fuerza.

**-**Ashley, es la mejor noticia del mundo… Gracias por hacerme tan feliz…

**-**Te amo Harry… haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz… Veras que todo estará bien…

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Lentamente se alejo de el cuello de su hija, para obsérvala con los ojitos brillantes, sonrió y acaricio su mejilla.

**-**Ahora todo estará bien Lehia…**-** la niña asintió, siguió observándola **–**Te pareces tanto a tu madre…**-** susurro. La niña se agacho.

**-**¿Ya no me odias papi?**-** el sonrió ligeramente.

**-**No te odio Lehia, solo… te pareces tanto a ella… que dolía… mucho…

**-**¿Y ya no duele?

**-**Sí… pero ahora estás tú para aliviar el dolor…**-** la niña lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza.

**-**Yo te cuido papi…

**-**Lo sé cariño… ahora lo sé…

**-**Y mi mami…**-** susurro escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su papi **-**¿Crees que también me odie?

**-**Claro que no Lehia… Te ama**-** la niña asintió, el hombre suspiro, rendido por lo que iba a hacer… **-**Mañana iremos a verla…

**-**¿De verdad?**-** pregunto con un brillo en sus ojos, pero que pasaron al temor.

**-**Sí, estoy seguro querrá escucharte, la última vez que te vio, eras una bebe recién nacida…**-** comenzó a caminar a la habitación de la niña **–**Debe querer verte, y que le cuentes como te portas…

**-**Uhy… ¿seguro que eso querrá saber?**-** el rió.

**-**No te preocupes, ya encontraras que decirle…

**-**Te quiero papi…

**-**y yo a ti… mi pequeña princesa…

**--Je commence à te m'éveiller—**

Un hombre y una niña caminaban de la mano, sobre una concurrida avenida, platicando animadamente, aunque él parecía nervioso, seguramente por lo que próximamente tendría que enfrentar desde hace 6 años… y que no había vuelto a París…

Se detuvieron frente a un enorme portal, Harry leyó la inscripción y tomo aire…

Entraron.

El letrero quedo a sus espaldas.

"**Cimetière ****Montparnasse"**

Un enorme campo se extendía hasta el final… donde aún no estaba completamente lleno, la niña soltó su mano y corrió buscando.

Se detuvo justo frente a un enorme ángel blanco de mármol.

**-**¡Es aquí papi!**-** el hombre se acerco con una sonrisa

**-**¿Cómo supiste si nunca habías venido?

**-**Porque mi mami, solo podría ser un Ángel…**-** asombrado, asintió.

La niña se arrodillo, entrelazo sus manitas y bajo la cabeza.

**-**Hola mami…**-** suspiro **–**Solo quería decirte que lamento mucho que hayas dado tu vida por mi… pero papi dice que lo hiciste porque me querías mucho, así que quiero decirte que yo también te quiero mucho, mucho… además, te quiero mucho más porque creo que tu ayudaste a papi para que ya no me odiarla**-** Harry la observaba en silencio, arrepentido **–**Se que allá donde estas me cuidas, y cuidas a papi… A veces, me hubiese gustado tenerte con nosotros… Pero abuelita Molly dice que si te llevo es porque necesitaba sus mejores ángeles a su lado… así que trabaja mucho mami, para que cuando papi y yo lleguemos, por fin estemos juntos. Te quiero mucho mami, cuídanos siempre y nosotros siempre te recordaremos…**-** tras un suspiro levanto la vista al Ángel y sonrió, se levantó, sacudió su vestido y miró a su papi.

**-**¿Me dejas hablar un momentito con mami…?**-** la niña asintió. Camino hasta un árbol y comenzó a observar a su alrededor curiosa, Harry la observo un momento que no le pasara nada, e hinco una rodilla justo donde antes estuvo su hija **–**Hola cariño…**-** suspiro **–**Sabes… ayer vi a tu amigo Zabini en el ministerio… está bien, y al parecer felizmente casado… tu deseo se cumplió… es feliz…**-** suspiro, guardo silencio unos minutos, pensando…** -**Debes estar furiosa por mi comportamiento en los últimos años, pero… me dolió mucho que me dejaras…**-** suspiro con tristeza **–**Creó que sin darme cuenta, culpe a nuestra hija de tu abandono… Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, no puedo recuperar los 6 años perdidos, pero, espero poder recuperar en los próximos años, el cariño y la confianza de Lehia…**-** sonrió con tristeza **–**Se parece tanto a ti… que mirarla dolía hasta el alma…**-** tomo aire **–**Aún duele… pero creo que podré superarlo, con su ayuda… con la tuya…**-** levanto la vista al ángel **–**Lehia es increíble, extraordinaria Ashley… estarías tan orgullosa de ella…**-** Necesita a su madre… no sé como podré yo solo, pero juro que lo intentare, no la dejare sola de nuevo… Te extraño amor… y siempre lo haré… así que ya sabes**-** sonrió intentando esconder el dolor de sus palabras **–**Trabaja mucho allá arriba, porque cuando estemos juntos no te soltaré para nada… es una promesa**-** toco el ángel **–**Te amo… aún ahora… siempre…

Con un último suspiro se levanto, llamo a su hija que tomaba el jugo que antes habían comprado, tomo su mano y se encaminaron a la salida.

**-**¡Espera papa! Olvide algo…**-** regreso corriendo, dejándole el jugo a su padre, que solo vio como sacaba de una pequeña bolsita una flor y la depositaba en la mano del ángel.

Tan ensimismado iba que no se fijo y alguien lo choco, tirándole todo el jugo de Lehia en la camisa verde…

**-**Des cieux! Je le sens beaucoup. _(Cielos, lo siento mucho)_**-** él sonrió ligeramente, con un ligero Dejabû.

**-** Il(Elle) est bien, ne se préoccupez pas**. **_(Está bien, no se preocupe)_**-** la mujer sonrió ligeramente al verlo.

**-**Permettez-moi de payer sa chemise _(Permítame pagar su camisa)_**-** el sonrió negando.

**-** Il(Elle) n'importe pas, avec le lavanaderia elle restera parfaite _(No importa, con la lavandería quedará perfecta)_**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Alors permettez-moi de la payer_(Entonces permítame pagarla)__**-**_él sonrió negando nuevamente, pero al ver que ella iba a replicar, suspiro y asintió. Saco una tarjeta, una pluma y anoto algo al reverso de la tarjeta, se la extendió.

**-**C'est mon nom et l'hôtel où je me loge. _(Es mi nombre y el hotel donde me hospedo)_**-** Ella tomo la tarjeta y asintió.

Lehia llego corriendo, Harry de inmediato volteo a verla y la cargo, con una simple despedida de cabeza camino a la calle, pero Lehia con curiosidad volteo a la mujer, que aún sonreía.

La mujer vio que la niña la observaba y le guiño un ojo, Lehia la observo confundida, la observo mejor y termino con una sonrisa encantada, devolvió el guiño. Después regreso la vista a su padre.

**-**Sabes papi… Sé que ahora sí, todo estará bien…**-** lo abrazo con fuerza y siguieron caminado.


End file.
